Trust
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Amy/11, fluff sort of. No plot, just for the sake of it.


**A/N: Vicki, you've been bugging me for this sort of fic for ages, if it's crap… blame Paula. She's the one who convinced me to write it. Everyone else, I'm new to M Rated, so be nice to me, basically wrote it to see if I could. Please R&R**

* * *

**Trust**

The Doctor's arms were wrapped around Amy's waist while her hands were wrapped around his next as she kissed him against the wall of a TARDIS corridor. He had been slow to respond, he knew how wrong this was, but he had responded eventually. He couldn't help himself

Amy leaned close to his ear; her breath was warm against it. 'I want this' She whispered. 'I've wanted this for a long time'

The Doctor kissed her again, his kiss was somewhat nervous again. Amy smiled at him, a sweet sly smile which once again reminded the Doctor that she was no longer the cute little seven year old Amelia he had first met. She had grown up and fallen for him, no matter how blind he had been to it before now.

Amy undid his bowtie in one swift movement, kissing him deeply, passionately, as she did.

'Amy…?' The Doctor started between her kisses but Amy didn't let him get any further. She pulled his jacket down and unwound his arms from her waist so he could shake it off. He let it fall to the ground and Amy moved on to his shirt buttons but the Doctor caught her hands in his. 'Amy?' he repeated.

She stopped kissing him and met his gaze, noticing not for the first time that he had deep grey eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face, he looked unsure, which was incredibly cute on him. 'Yeah?' she asked, realised that the Doctor's hands holding hers were soft and gentle.

'This isn't right' he whispered and Amy's expression fell. 'I mean what about…' he stopped, he was going to say Rory.

'What about what?' Amy asked, not waiting for an answer. 'Who says it's not right, Doctor? We're not a couple of teenagers who are too young to know what they're letting themselves in for. We know what we're doing and we both want it. What could be more right?' she kissed him again, softer this time.

'You're sure?'

'Of course I am, dummy' Amy replied, working on undoing his shirt buttons and this time he let her. He pulled her leather jacket down and like he had done she let it shook it off and let it drop to the floor. Once she had unbuttoned the shirt he pulled it off and helped her pull off her own purple top.

'Bedroom' Amy whispered, kissing the Doctor once more before taking his hand. They stepped over the clothes and Amy lead hum unto her room. She sat on the edge of her bed, kissing him, before lying back and pulling him on top of her. Her hands explored his warm bare back and chest as he struggled with her bra strap.

Amy giggled as the Doctor finally won his battle against her bra and slipped it off. 'Haven't had much practise with this, have you?' Amy asked. The Doctor blushed causing her to giggle again.

The Doctor couldn't help but think there was something magical about Amy's laughter. The sound was so free and happy. He smiled broadly at her and kissed her. First her lips and then her neck. His hands found themselves wondering around her body, starting with her soft, ginger hair, moving down over her shoulders and her breast. Her hands wondered around his body in the same way. His hands reached the top of her skirt and hers reached his belt. He found the zip and undid it as Amy unclipped his belt and undid the button at the top of his trousers. Simultaneously they continued the undress the other, the remaining clothes becoming a crumpled pile at the end of the bed.

Amy looked the Doctor up and down quickly, 'No weird alien parts, then?' she asked, with a slight smile.

The Doctor laughed slightly 'Amy' was all he replied.

'Well you never can tell' she replied, pulled him closer to her.

The Doctor pulled away from her just slightly, leaning on his elbows and looking seriously at her. 'Are you sure about this?' he asked.

'Doctor, we're both naked, lying on my bed. What do you think?' replied Amy. 'Now, come here' she pulled him back close to her, kissing him deeply.

'I don't want you to live to regret it' continued the Doctor.

'That bad are you?' Amy joked.

The Doctor looked unimpressed. 'I'm serious, Pond'

Amy laughed at his expression. 'So am I. I told you, I want this. I'm not going to regret it. I promise. I've wanted this for a long time.'

The Doctor smiled. Amy couldn't help but notice there was something nervous or unsure about it.

'You do want this don't you Doctor?' she checked.

He smiled again, more sure this time, 'Of course I do' he whispered, his voice little more than a breath.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Amy smirked at him, pulling him closer and kissing him gently. "You trust me, don't you?"

This strange role reversal caught him off guard and he blinked. "Of course..."

"Good."

Amy's and the Doctor's gaze met and the look between then, though unspoken, was a sign to go. He slowly pushed inside her. Amy let out a moan of pleasure.

'I'm worried…' the Doctor said, slowly, 'that I'm going to hurt you'

Amy smiled, 'don't be' she whispered back. 'I trust you'

The Doctor's expression went from shock back into a smile 'You do?'

Amy nodded 'Always'

The Doctor pushed all the way into her, feeling the pleasure of it intensified by the pleasure Amy's moans told him she was feeling.

'I never thought we'd end up here' Amy whispered meaningfully.

'Me neither'

'Glad though' she kissed him again.

'Me too'

The Doctor withdrew and slowly moved inside her again. No words passed between them now, they were just enjoyed the moment. Their hands ran up and down each other's bodies, feeling every curve, feeling the warmth of the other's skin against their own. They both became unaware of where one ended and the other began, they were truly entwined, truly one.

Finally the Doctor withdrew, and the pair spent a moment just watching each other, neither moving in anyway.

Amy finally gathered up the bravery to say what she had been too scared to say for a long time. 'I love you' she whispered, right in his ear, as if saying it aloud would take away the meaning or ruin the moment.

The Doctor smiled and leaned in by Amy's ear. He kissed the side of her face, 'That's good' he whispered. He moved to the other side of her face, 'because I have eight letters for you too.' He kissed her cheek again, and met her gaze 'Amy Pond, I love you'


End file.
